callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MK14
:For the similar variants, see M14 or M14 EBR. The ' '''is a semi-automatic assault rifle that appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The MK14 was first seen in concept art released by Activision. It was then seen in released videos of Modern Warfare 3 by Infinity Ward. Singleplayer The MK14 is Grinch's primary weapon in all Delta Force missions. It is featured in Back on the Grid where Yuri's primary weapon is a MK14 with a Suppressor and a Variable Zoom Scope (not an M14 EBR because the butt is different) and in Scorched Earth where Frost's secondary weapon is a MK14 (also not an M14 EBR) with a Variable Zoom Scope. Multiplayer The MK14 is unlocked at Level 60 in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It has a low capped rate of fire, but it has high power, as it kills with two hits to the chest or one headshot at close range, and 3 shots to the body at long range. It will also kill with 2 shots at range if one is a headshot. Considering that this rifle has one of the longest effective range of all assault rifles, most of the time it should only take 2 shots to drop a target. Its recoil is very controllable compared to the M14 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, especially when combined with the Kick proficiency. Due to its high damage and hipfire accuracy, it is often favored in Hardcore game modes as a makeshift sniper if using the Attachments proficiency and equipping an ACOG Scope and Suppressor, as the silencer's range penalty is mitigated by the fact that it is still a one hit kill at all ranges in Hardcore mode. Rapid Fire has a unique effect on the MK14; because the weapon is semi-automatic, Rapid Fire simply raises the fire rate cap by 25% allowing for marginally a faster fire rate. It should also be noted that, if equipped with a Silencer, the MK14's rate of fire is reduced; this is most likely due to balance. Not only does the Silencer reduces the weapon's effective range, but with the MK14's rate of fire reduced, it becomes less ideal for use in close range and more inclined on medium to long range. This lower rate of fire caused can be remedied by using the Attachments proficiency to combine the Silencer and Rapid Fire. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at Weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at Weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at Weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at Weapon level 12. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at Weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 17. *Shotgun (attachment) - Unlocked at Weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at Weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at Weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. MK14_MW3.png|MK14 MK14_Sight_MW3.png|Iron Sights MK14 R.png|Reloading. Mk14.png|The MK14 in game, equipped with an ACOG scope. MK14acog.png|ADS with the ACOG scope. MK14 ACOG Noobtube MW3.png|MK14 with an ACOG Scope and a Grenade Launcher. Screen shot 2011-11-09 at 8.12.59 PM.png|ADS on the MK14 with RDS Screen shot 2011-11-09 at 8.31.34 PM.png|The golden MK14 Trivia *During the Call of Duty: XP event, the MK14 used the ACR's pickup icon from Modern Warfare 2 as a placeholder. *It uses the same firing sound as the M14 EBR from Modern Warfare 2. *The MK14, along with the Type 95 and the M16A4, are the only Assault Rifles in the ''Call of Duty ''series to be compatible with Rapid Fire. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles